


Battle Scars

by deadbynight



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and proud, but im glad, its unreal how smutty, literally so smutty, obviously, use of vulgar words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbynight/pseuds/deadbynight
Summary: felix and jane having sex. that's it.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Jane Romero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by GothMilky's 'Lustful Distractions' work, check it out!

She spills over him, almost accidentally. Her hair tickles the sides of his neck as she kisses him, but he isn’t entirely against the sensation. He loves it when it’s down like this, soft brunette traces of hair shaping her face in the most beautiful of lights. And she knows how much he likes it too. If he was crazy, he’d think she only wears it like that for him. If he was crazier, he’d think everything she wears is for him. And he was close to insane, that’s for sure.

Jane is panting so intensely he’s afraid she’ll faint. She’s straddling him, the ground scrapes at her knees situated on each side of his hips and he’s running his hands up and down her thighs. Her rhythm is messy; so desperate and needy Felix isn’t even sure she knows what she wants. But he knows. And he’s finally grabbing her ass and leading the way, driving her down on his cock and thrusting upwards. She whimpers at the sudden intrusion. He’s deeper than she was originally taking in, but it feels so good to her. He curses under his breath, not only at how tight she’s wrapped around him but at the stinging of freshly made scratches and cuts on his back. She’s marking him, claiming her territory. So, he marks his. He pulls out of her all the way, only to ram himself back into what’s his. She almost lets out a scream, moaning so loud they’re both sure they hear the crows scatter.

“Holy shit,” she gasps when he keeps up a rhythm, her head falling back as she starts moving her body in line with his.

He fits so perfectly inside her like she’s a mould made personally for him. He moves his hands to her waist, clutching her with both hands as she rides him. She’s fucking beautiful he thinks. So feminine and raw and her scent is just the same, intoxicating him with every breath he takes. Her chest is glistening with sweat, and she’s shining brighter than the gold shimmer on her dress. Before he knows it, his tongue is gliding between her tits, soaking up whatever her body is giving him. She whimpers, clenching a fistful of his hair as she holds his head there. He takes advantage of her dominance and begins planting harsh kisses, sucking at her olive skin. He wastes no time in taking his actions further, ripping at her dress with his teeth and letting her nipples go free. The air around them is so cold, but her body is so warm and melts under his touch. He takes one into his mouth, feeling the bud stiffen against his tongue and hears her moan in ecstasy. She jerks slightly when she feels him bite down harshly. Not enough to draw blood, but the sting lingers for several seconds before he soothes it with soft brushes of his tongue. She whimpers against him, her fingers combing through his hair as she rides him. Her movements are getting sloppy again, but he lets her cause he knows she’s getting closer to her orgasm. His cock twitches inside her when he feels her muscles tightening around him.

“Felix, I’m…” She’s desperate but can’t continue.

But he doesn’t need her to.

His hand traces down to her clit, catching it between his fingers and rubbing. Jane’s mouth falls open and he watches her, eyes locked together. A fire ignites within her in that moment and he sees it.

“Fuck,” he curses when she picks up her speed, but he picks her up right there, holding her on his dick and lays her onto the ground carefully.

She protests slightly but he doesn’t care. He starts pumping into her cunt almost immediately, pushing her legs up against his torso so she’s spread out open for him.

God she looks fucking gorgeous like this; sweaty and hot and desperate and impatient, all for him. She’s almost in tears as he fucks her, his movements rough and intrusive but she loves it. She loves that sound of his skin hitting hers, and the feeling of his cock filling her up beyond her limits because she knows it’s his way of claiming her. Every now and then she clenches her pussy around him just to catch that glimpse of his face when he feels himself throb inside her.

“Holy fuck baby, you’re gonna fucking kill me.” He grunts when she bites at his lower lip.

Her hands grip at his upper arms, nails digging into his skin when he traces his fingers between their bodies and plays with her clit again. He feels it pulsate under his touch and he knows she’s getting too close to her climax.

So, he stops.

And when he does, she whines; and it takes everything in him not to betray his own intentions to fuck her into the ground right then and there.

Jane knows what he’s doing, but she begs, “No, baby, please. I need to feel you. I need you inside me.” She sounds like she’s about to cry, in fact he’s sure she already is.

Felix ignores her pleas, planting soft kisses as he travels down her torso and places himself between her legs. He inhales as he spreads her open, pushing her knees up against her tits so nothing can get in the way of this. She almost sobs when she feels his body heat radiate from his skin against hers and he can almost taste her from just her scent. It’s sweet with a slight tang, and he doesn’t doubt she tastes as heavenly as the fragrance.

He’s so lost in thought of fantasy that she grows impatient and pushes herself forward up towards him, his chin grazes her clit, earning a whimper from her end.

A smile paints his face, and he scoffs, “Patience baby.” And with that he delves in, coating his tongue in the substance of her arousal. The taste of her dances around his mouth and he groans in pleasure to which she smiles in between loud cries and moans in relief of the pleasure she finally receives. It’s exactly how he thinks it’d be, sweet with her very own tang to it. Her hands snake their way to his head and hold him there in place as he sucks on the bundle of nerves that throbs between his lips.

“Fuck Felix, that’s so good,” she struggles to even speak when he pushes two fingers into her, working her to her orgasm while his mouth fixates completely on her clit, “so, _so_ good. Fuck, baby don’t stop. Please, fuck me.”

At some point, he bites down onto it, once again soothing her plump clit with his tongue when she jerks in reaction to the surprise sensation. But it’s a pleasant one for her he realises, because she pulls at his hair almost as an indication, so he repeats his actions and this time tugging at it with his teeth until she’s a moaning, sobbing mess beneath him.

He’s so focused on her clit she has no idea how he has time to fingerfuck her pussy so mercilessly, but he does. She can’t remember the last time she was fucked like this, and then she remembers it’s a promise he made to her. Her moans and cries are messy and unorganised, at this point she didn’t even care who heard her. She lowers her legs, letting them cloak around his upper body and she squeezes them there, keeping him right where she wants him.

Felix groans. He plays the dominant role usually, but he can’t deny how sexy it is when she knows what she wants and takes it. She grips his hair and begins grinding herself against his fingers and mouth, riding every part of him that was touching her. Her pants and moans grew sporadic, a sound far too familiar to him to be blind to what was coming. And so, he speeds up his end of it, his tongue moving on her so fast he feels a cramp approaching his jaw – but he refuses to let it hinder his performance. Jane lets out a cry in ecstasy when she feels his fingers curl inside her cunt and her orgasm hits her like the weight of a thousand bricks. Her thighs clench around his head like a vice, and her pussy doesn’t fail to follow suit around his fingers. He stays there for a while as her body regains its strength, despite her loosening her grip around him. She feels him pull his fingers out of her at some point and looks down at him when she hears him nip and lick her arousal off of them. She could moan at just the sight of it and he smirks before dipping his head for one last lick of her clit to which she almost jerks from the sensitivity.

He climbs his way back up to her face and she pulls him into a sloppy kiss. She’s tasting herself off him, he thinks. God, he’s lucky.

Before she knows it, he’s back inside her, and like an oil machine she finds herself slicking back up for him. He’s pumping into her roughly and she lets him, grabbing her own tits as they bounce in rhythm of his thrusts. She moans and clenches down around him when he speeds up, and she knows his body enough to know what’s to come. He reaches down and grips the flesh of her neck between his teeth, hearing her moan in pain only pushes him further.

Jane feels his hands at her hips, and his last few thrusts are brutal. It hurts so good that she starts to cry in both pain and pleasure, “Oh god, baby, just like that, fuck!” She feels her second orgasm approaching her, and she knows he’s just as close as she is.

A groan escapes her when his hands squeeze at her hips, enough to bruise her the next morning. But when he groans and fills her up with his cum, she forgets about them and reaches her own, shaking beneath him for the second time.

They lay there for a while, catching their breath with their bodies intertwined as one. Every time is different to the last. With their highs coming down, the stings and pain of war marks linger on both their bodies, and they smile between a kiss at the new reminders of a perfect song. 


End file.
